


A.M.Y.T!

by VaporDust



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Crime Fighting, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Funny, Love, Major Original Character(s), Martial Arts, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Teen Years, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporDust/pseuds/VaporDust
Summary: Team RWBY is not the only group dealing with a world ending threat! Follow the adventures of the number one crew from Atlas Academy! Anansi, Myne, York, and Teresa, as they form Team AMYT (Amethyst)! There are dangers that lurk in the core of the planet, a secret plan from the gods!





	1. Episode One: Fresh off the Boat and Into the Pan!

Sunset was already blatantly gleaming down over the ocean's surface. Making it self known and making it known to everyone that darkness was a few minutes away. 

It was calm out in these seas, no sign of any Grimm invasion, or just signs of Grimm anywhere. 

The waters were steady. Everything was fine. 

A lone fishing boat was trying to drift it's way back to the barnacle infested and moldy docks of the warehouses. It was a fish market, although seemingly sketchy, hauled the best and most fish around this side of Atlas. 

In Atlas, there was the main city, on the ground, then the city where the rich go, which is floating a couple miles above them. 

The rich had their money, but the people from the down below, have each other. And only each other. 

The shattered moon was peaking over the opposite horizon. 

The fisherman was pleased with his haul, in fact, the best he has gotten in his entire career. All thank to these two girls that come by to help him fish everyday. Even if they just finished doing countless workouts and training in their combat school, they still dropped by everyday afterschool at 5:00 to go on his rickety boat with rusty and mishandled equipment. 

Nevertheless, these girls were very much barbaric and not at all girly in demeanor. Their energy gave off waves of warmth, ease, but also intensity and protection. These girls were strong, he knew they'd be great hunters when they'd get to that point. 

That's why they went to combat school after all. 

He also knew that those two girls weren't random girls, but indeed best friends. They always talked about times when they were way younger, as if they had known each other their entire lives. 

The fisherman laughed as he counted up the money. He knew that he had to at least pay the girls for having worked for him for around eight years straight. 

Just then, he was taken aback by that fact. They were just about to enter highschool, and he had them for eight years. He practically had seen them grow up. 

He started to think more in depth. 

Oh god! Am I a figure to them? No- that's ridiculous, I'm just their boss...no cause I never hired them to begin with, they just- uh, assertively volunteered? 

He pushed the thought aside and began splitting the warning into two, to evenly distribute it. 

The man smiled as he remembered how they started, they were eager to learn all that was out on sea, because they knew that not many people in the world were good at water defense. And they were only eight when he found them, or more specifically, when they found him. 

Since then, he was basically their mentor and trainer. He had those girls working the anchor, catching the fish, fighting sea Grimm with his hunter weapon. Which was a tackle box that could be configured into a hand cannon. 

Since then, for eight years, these two girls had become naturally gifted and talented fighters. The best in their class, at least, that what they would tell him. But if he had to make the assumption, they were right. 

Their skills and physical training that they gained from their huntsman level training was intense. By the time they got into combat school, everything was child's play, as if they had already graduated and were Academy students just touring. 

It was even more flattering that one of the girls, Anansi, made the weapon as a homage to him. She made her weapon a real-sized anchor, same weight, that could be swung around on a chain that was around the handle of the anchor. Which could be split in two down the middle to create two scythes. 

He laughed because after her show of it, she had realized that she forgot to add the gun portion to the weapon, so now it was entirely low to mid range. 

However, the fact that Anansi could carry and swing that giant anchor around like the dinky tackle box, was something not even top tier huntsman could easily do. 

This was because Anansi is, according to research on his part and the obvious signs due to lineage, the perfectly breeded Spider Fawness. Her family were all strong spider fawnesses, each having their own traits that were carried on as heavy traits in the gene pool. 

In terms of potential and attack potency, Anansi was the strong Spider Fawness, and with more training, probably the most physically strongest people in the world. 

He couldn't be prouder that she was one his disciples. 

He didn't discredit the other girl either, Myne Dynamo, that girl had insane talent. 

Although Anansi was very skilled in hand to hand combat, and very strong. That pretty much all she was. 

In a way, he saw Myne as everything Anansi wasn't, and vice versa. 

Myne wasn't super physically strong, granted she still has insane physical capabilities, sometimes being able to be the moving force of the ship by pushing the entire fishing boat while swimming through harsh tides for hours. Just not as great as Anansi's. Her human proportional spider muscles gave her the edge over everyone on the planet in that regard. 

However, Anansi was most of the time, level headed. Myne, not so much. By the lack of better words, she was insane. 

She always laughed at things even if they weren't even intentional funny. She would always make herself laugh when there was no one to talk to. She gets a kick out of violence, and talks like she is the main character of some cheesy animated show. She was incredibly loud, well, 'is' incredibly loud. 

In terms of weaponized combat, she's definitely better than Anansi, who is still getting used to the weight of her own weapon. 

Myne Dynamo has a name so fitting she probably picked it herself. Her weapon is a stop sign that shoots mines out of the bottom cylindrical piece. Acting as a blunt, sharp, and explosive weapon. She was also very skilled at using the environment whenever she fought. In that aspect, she was incredibly genius. 

Her Semblance is that everything anything explosive hits her, she is completely immune to it and gains a temporary boost in energy and strength.

The fisherman laughed to himself at that thought. He shook his head, looking down at the table with the money neatly separated. A tear escaped down his right eye, which he was too caught in thought to wipe away. 

I really raised these girls didn't I? Their parents seemingly never existed, actually, they never actually mentioned their parents that much, and when they do, they act as if they don't matter. Well...it's none of my business now. After tomorrow, they'll be out of my hands, and into Headmaster Ironwood's hands. They're going to Atlas Academy, where they will become Huntresses like they dream since they first got here. This is their last gift from me...

He clenched his fist on his desk and aggressively wiped off a tear with his dirty and wet fisherman gloves. He gripped the two stacks of cash and began to walk out of his quarters, he hears the dock's arrival bell, meaning that they were close to the docks and needed to unload their cargo. 

He took a step outside, and in broad very dimming sunlight, he saw his two girls, laughing and talking to each other while laying against the railing of the ship. 

They always loved to talk at that spot. 

Right where the Sunset ends...

He approached them softly; the girls slowly catching notice and eyeing him weirdly. 

He laughed. 

"Come on now girls, huddle up, I got something for you."

They both sprung up and ran to hin like two dogs after a long time away from their owner. 

The Spider Fawness, Anansi. Wore a light blue and white sailor uniform. Her blue sweater being tied around her waist so that the torso potions droops down from the backside. She had purple hair at swerve diagonally in a thick mane that looked like frozen fire. The rest of her hair drooped down to her back. 

She had a brown skin complexion, green eyes with a black slit, and green teeth. She was roughly around five feet and eight inches tall. 

She hugged him first and gave him puppy eyes, they must've had the same talk and thoughts too about what was to happen next. 

Myne essentially tackled him but he strong enough to stand his ground. 

Myne had grey hair and a tan skin complexion. She wore a grey shirt with the word boom on it. She wore her grey sweater around her waist. 

He started to notice that these girls have always had the tendency to always have a sweater tied around their waist. He never knew why. 

Myne had an orange eye and wore a black thick-furred coat that dropped over her shoulders and never was fully around her body.

What freaked him out about Myne the most, was that she had one regular eye, and the other is just an 'X'. It is just a very thin 'X' where her pupil should be. 

He never got that either. 

They both gave him puppy eyes. 

He sighed. 

His constant raspy voice and lanky build were second nature to them. Although scary to most. He himself was a rather thin man for his job entitlement. However, he became a hunter for the same reason they were. He wanted to help the fight against the Grimm that infested the water depths. 

He brushed back his black short hair in a attempt to get relief off his chest. 

"I didn't know what to get you two, so I decided to finally give you guys a paycheck...the first and final one..." 

Anansi and Myne detached themselves from him. Both of them seemingly uninterested in the pay. Which he kind of expected, they were never materialistic girls. They both were thrill seekers, so money matters were almost trivial. 

Instead, they were focused on his words. Anansi, having six arms due to her spider genetics, all exposed and proudly displayed, places her right set of them on her hip in a bit of sass. 

"You act like this will be the last time we are seeing you! We'll come visit you whenever we are free!" 

Anasi gave a bright and wide smile at the end of her sentence. She was always the cheery and upbeat girl. This made hin chuckle. 

Myne punched him on the shoulder, that's how she showed affection, unnecessary action. 

"Yeah you dork! And it'll be the bomb! Get it-!" 

The fisherman hit her over the head with his tackle box playfully, but enough for her to rub her head in pain. He laughed harder. 

"Yeah, I won't be missing your joke however." 

All three of then got a laugh out of it in exchange. The happiness swiftly faded away. He was still holding out the money. 

"I know you girls don't care for money, s you can get everything you need just by hunting and your survival skills, but in the Academy, there's not any opportunity for that. You'll have to find a way to have a steady money flow up there...Do your parents have a way to finance your trip?"

Anansi and Myne dodged the question by trying to rubbing their arms in silence. To him, that meant a no. 

He sighed. 

"Girls...I'm concerned. Why are your parents never around? I've tried asking you kids this for years but I've never gotten a real answer. Please. Where are your parents...?" 

The sunset was gone. The nightly breeze passed by them. The ship was successfully docked and men were climbing up the ship to unload the cargo. 

Anansi and Myne sat down together at the same time, almost in a traditional kneel in front of him. He raised a brow. 

Myne surprisingly spoke first, and in a soft tone. He knew this was already going to be bad. 

"You see, both of our parents had an...irresponsible birth plan..." 

He raised a brow trying to figure out what she meant. 

Anansi answered that question for him. 

"Meaning, they had us while they were still attending Atlas Academy. Our parents were apart of the same team, team DUSK. The team consisted of two girls and two guys...you can tell from there that uh...we were the children of both the couples." 

Myne nodded. 

That answered a few of his questions, but not the main one. 

Where are they? 

Myne sighed. 

"Because of which, we only had each other. Our parents were always too busy with either school or hunting missions. And they were especially never there after they graduated. Having constant nannies tale care of us two..." 

This irked the fisherman, he clenched his fist. 

Anansi spoke up. 

"Till, around the same time we found you, they went on a mission...one last mission. They haven't came back yet, it has been eight years since they came back. They still haven't. But they'll be back! Right?!"

Anansi and Myne gave the man a hopeful gaze, to which he returned with a stare of dread. Remorse.

Pity. 

He knelt with them and hugged them. Both of them were shocked, he never initiated the hug. Ever. 

"Yeah...they'll come back soon...So, after working for me, where do you kids go?" 

Myne spoke up. 

"We've been living with my uncle! He's busy too, but he atleast comes back after his hours to spoil us and train us a bit before going to his next mission. He has been awesome at maintaining his time between us. He'll be paying for our dorms and food. The rest he said that we have to pay for." 

Anansi and Myne happily nodded. 

This brought relief to the man, at least someone was taking care of them. 

"That's good to hear, but...don't you guys ever miss your parents...?" 

Anansi and Myne gave each other and innocently cute glance at each other, locked eyes, and returned to the man. 

"Nope. We have our uncle, and you! That's the best parent we needed!" 

The man was speechless. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. His sobs were preventing him from speaking. 

The girls were confused and just gave each other a worried glance. 

The man finally got enough courage to speak. 

"You girls *sob*, ever since my second year, I've got into an accident that has made me unable to have kids..." 

He continued sobbing for a while. 

"Thank you for being the kids I never had!" 

The girls got teary eyed. And Myne rarely even got emotional like this. 

Realistically, Myne's uncle and the fisherman were their parents. Two dads. All they could ever ask for. 

They exchanged minutes of continuous hugging and crying, getting all of it out of the way. This was the most emotional they've seen him ever. He really meant what he said. 

The man regained his stability. 

"Look...I'll finance your spending money. To pay back for the eight years I haven't paid you guys."

He chuckled. 

"Crazy isn't it...eight years and you two have grown into insanely powerful women. I'm really proud to have been your mentor." 

Anansi and Myne stood tall and proud at his praise, they never recieved a lot of that either from him. It was nothing but tough love. He was an experienced and official Huntsman afterall. 

He chuckled. 

"I'd be lying if I told you that the road ahead of you was an easy one. You'll meet kids equal or even greater to your strength...well, maybe a few. You two are monsters. But don't go into that school cockily, you never know when someone can knock you flat on your ass. And the classes are rough too, but I have faith you guys will handle yourselves out there." 

Anansi and Myne smiled happily and proudly. 

He handed them their pay and they graciously accepted it. The cargo had been fully taken off the old ship, meaning that their job was over for the day. 

They just stood there, smiling at each other. This was the last time they'd be seeing each other for a while. Eight years of watching each other grow. 

Now the two girls had to move on with their lives and follow their dreams. To become Huntresses that protected everyone and saviours of the defenseless. Helping the marine life and people out on sea. 

"You two should get going, you have to leave for Atlas Academy in the morning. You'll get to experience the rich people life starting from tomorrow, just don't get too fancy on me now, heh!" 

They all had a good laugh. Then, Myne started to walk off the ship, they had to get ready for tomorrow he said. Anansi followed. 

"Hey, Ann', can you stay for an extra minute. I wish to discuss something with you." 

Anansi stopped in her tracks and turned. He was scrunching his index and middle finger back, signaling her to come to him. She did as instructed. 

Myne noticed this, but respected their privacy. She stood on the wooden dock next to the ship, her stop sign weapon being angled over her shoulder. 

The other teenage boys around the dock were eyeing her with interest. But they knew better. 

They were scared that she was too overwhelming for them. She was crazy and was spontaneous in terms of action and emotion. 

The fisherman gripped Anansi's shoulder. 

"Look kiddo, to cut the bullcrap, you have extraordinary talent, as much talent as Myne, but you're a Fawness. Frankly, I don't care. But some people around the world will actually care whether or not you're just a regular human or Fawness. You think you're ready to face discrimination and help those who won't accept you?" 

Anansi had to think hard about that. She hadn't really considered the fact that her being a Fawness would cause some strife and conflict in her career and life outside of just the docks. 

She frankly didn't know the answer. 

"I-I guess I'll just tackle it head on? As long as I'm helping people and I know in my heart I made a difference, do their words really matter?" 

The fisherman nodded and took his hands off her shoulders. He gave an approving grunt before taking out a flask from his jacket pocket and took three heavy gulps. 

"Spoken like a true huntsman...Now go, a new chapter of your life awaits you. Take care of each other..." 

He walked away to the other side of the ship and gazed off into the moon rising. 

"Hey." 

The man turned his head over his shoulder to see Anansi leaving behind her sailor uniform on the floor, showing her casual clothes underneath. 

She was leaving behind her clothes as a memento for him. 

Anansi propped up her giant black and neon green anchor. 

"Take care of yourself too Mako, please." 

He just gave her a slight smile and a nod, she then ran off to her best friend. He just stood there looking at her discarded sailor uniform. 

"Heh, dork."


	2. Episode Two: Atlas Academy!

"HEY MYNE! LOOK!" 

Both Anansi and Myne crammed their faces on the side of the ship's glass when they saw that the rich and technological advanced side of Atlas was on the horizon. 

They were on the transport ship that picked up all the incoming Atlas Academy students. They were in fact, the first to get on. Sleeping and camping out where the ship will be so that they had no chance of missing it. 

They couldn't take any chances. 

Them being first on the ship, meant that they got to see all the incoming kids. Meaning, that they got to judge them as soon as they walked in. Playfully they acted like they were the dungeon guardian of the ship since they were ominously the first ones there and ready. 

More and more kids entered the transport airship, and although they had a good laugh at some of the other kids there, they realized that, most of them look sort of, ordinary. 

Plain.

Everyone mostly rocked an obvious weapon choice with a basic assault rifle combo. This made them feel even prouder about their weapons and chances to be the top two kids in the school. 

However, this also concerned them, they realistically didn't know how great was their generation. These kids didn't really set a great example of creativity or originality. 

Some kids on the other hand, did peak their interest. There was this girl they kept occasionally spotting in the corner of the room, back facing the wall. She wasn't scared or anxious, it looked like she was doing the exact same thing they were doing. 

She had burgundy long hair, long hair that almost dipped onto the floor. Her eyes were never shown through her bangs that were compactly tied together with a metal hair band. 

They were skeptical as to why her hair band was metal and glowing yellow lights. After awhile, they just completely dismissed it. 

What did also catch their eye, was the fact that she also had her sweater tied around her waist like they did. 

"Put her down on the list?" Myne whispered to Anansi, to which she took out a notepad from her uniform shirt pocket. 

"Yes, indeed." Anansi replied back playfully as both her and Myne giggled. 

Everyone on the airship was dressed in Atlas attire, a formal school/business suit that was tailored to the color that best represented them. 

Anansi had a black and purple and green outfit. 

Myne had her orange and grey outfit. She always loved that color pallet, orange and grey. Reminded her of combustion. 

Anansi had her green sweater around her waist. Myne had her orange one. And although she had a seemingly red-ish hair color pallet, her sweater was a Navy blue. 

They looked around elsewhere. 

Some kids had interesting weapons but not that great of a personality or showing. 

The more they walked around, the more people caught them in their field of vision. Watching a particularly strong set of women with an interesting color pallet of clothes. And most importantly, their weapon choice. 

An anchor and stop sign. 

To add to their noticeability, they were both exceptionally tall for girls their age. Anansi was 5'8 while Myne is 5'10. 

Slowly and slowly they started to get swarmed. 

"Hey miss? Are you a Fawness?" Said a random student. 

Anansi turned around with skepticism. 

"Uh, yeah?"

A wave of "ooo"'s echoed throughout the ship. It was rare a Fawness gets into an Academy. 

"Hey! Is that your weapon? It's so cool!" 

Anansi blushed at that compliment from a student she couldn't see. They were practically circling them two. 

"Oh uh, thanks! It's an anchor that splits into two scythes, I call it the Nautilus." 

Another wave of appreciation was flushed her way. 

Myne was also getting questions as well. 

"What happened to your eye?" 

To which Myne responded. 

"I don't know, 'eye' didn't 'see' it coming!"

She let out a boastful laugh, to which no one laughed back. Her laugh died down after realizing that. 

She tugged on Anansi shoulder. 

"Hey uh, I think we need to get out of here, this is a bad crowd." 

Anansi turned around with an almost skeptical face. 

"What do you mean? They're just appreciating us. No question can get too out of hand." 

A kid spoke up from the crowd. 

"How long have you two been dating?" 

Myne cocked her weapon and aimed the mine launcher toward the crowd. 

"Yep, bad crowd." 

Before she could shoot, a hologram of a built and statured man in a white suit appeared in the middle of the circle. His hair look neatly gelled, his brows were furrowed and serious, and his voice was deep and crisp. 

They all knew who he was. 

This was the Headmaster speaking. 

"Hello students of Atlas Academy, if you look out the window, you'll see the establishment that you will hone your skills and wits for the next four years. We will arrive in about a minute so sit tight and please get to know each other as much as you can. You never know when that will be a privilege." 

His hologram message faded away. The room was quiet, shortly the chatter started to increase as kids walked towards the window to see the view. 

There were atleast 150 kids here. 

Both of them sighed in relief as they weren't getting bombarded with questions. 

This change of direction also gave them a chance to thin the herd. Really get a good glimpse of the competition since mostly everyone was concentrated in one spot. 

To their surprise, the more interesting of people were the ones not looking out the window. That same girl was in the corner, eyeing everyone. They eventually locked eyes with each other. To which the girl gave either a really shy or really creepy wave. Bending all of her fingers to her palm one by one. 

They gulped. Then they jumped in fear as behind them was a guy who was pretty beefy and tall. He had a dark green and brown uniform. His hair was short and black, close to his head. He was of a dark skin tone. 

No signs of his weapon anywhere, but he was just standing with his arms folded, looking at the door that would open once they arrived. 

They inched away from him quickly.

Myne whispered to Anansi.

"Hey uh, these people here are nutcases...I like it!"

Anansi patted her head. 

"Heh, of course you would. Everyone here does seem interesting." 

They spent the last few seconds looking around and they spotted another girl who was playing wall tennis with herself. Her weapon seemed to be a...ceiling fan. 

Their eyes gleamed on this girl, before they can introduce themselves, the airship's door opened. They were flushed out by the amount of kids exiting the ship. 

"Myne-! We're losing her!" 

They both struggled to find the girl ever again after that. 

After their tantrum, they looked around where they were. A giant white and slick obelisk of s building awaited them. A tower of white and blue, Atlas' colors. 

The landing platform seemed to be a landing port for aircrafts other than just this airship. Which they expected, this Academy is ran by a War general. 

General Ironwood, one of the four Headmasters in the world, the go to person and authority figure in all of Atlas. 

This school rivaled Beacon Academy in graduate potential and heroics. 

Anansi and Myne gawked at how cool it looked, the building, the vibe, he aesthetic. They felt like they were living in a world 100 years from now. They weren't used to all this advance technology back down in the under part of Atlas. 

A woman, white hair, peach skin, a white and navy blue outfit with a mini dress mixed in. She had a saber as her weapon. It was tucked on her waist. Her hair was formed into a bun with a thick bang curving down the right side of her face. 

She spoke promptly and to the point. 

"Your welcoming assembly is in 10 minutes. Meet up in the main proscenium stage by the 10 minutes mark to be giving your welcome, your locker, and instructions for the day ahead. I'm Winter Schnee, heir of the Schnee Dust Corporation, and I'm the second in command of this institution." 

After that, she walked around with her arms folded behind her back. Everyone looked at each other, and with a blink of an eye, everyone dispersed. 

Anansi and Myne were quiet. 

"Well that was something." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, what are you going to do in these 10 minutes Myne?" 

Myne thought about it. 

"Imma see how angry I can get that Winter girl!" 

"I don't think you should do that-" 

She couldn't stop her, she already sprinted after the woman with her weapon in hand. 

"Hey miss! Your last name is funny!" 

Anansi laughed as she saw her best friend go at it. That would mean however, that she had to find something to do on her own for a little while. 

She spent the time walking around the edge of the Academy, looking down at the people from lower Atlas. She gazed off into it, remember her mentor, Mako, and Myne's uncle. 

They won't be seeing them for a while. They only had each other. Again. 

"Hey, make sure you don't blind yourself with the view and fall off." 

Anansi jumped as she heard a different voice approach her from behind. She turned around to see a guy who was slightly taller than her in height. He had brown hair that was spiked to the front. He was noticeably a bull Fawness from the look of his protruding horns coming out the sides of his temples. 

He was shirtless, but had his uniform as a form of wilderness belt. A fur and cloth attire wrapped around his waist that made him look like an ancient fighter. 

He was lean fit, his eyes were a glowing yellow, and his weapon was nowhere in sight. 

"You're not from around here are you? Cause neither am I." He said as he raised his hand to behind his head and let out a cheerful smile. 

This warmed her heart. Another Fawness. She wasn't alone. 

"Oh uh, yeah. I'm used to working on a Fisherboat, y'know...getting fish...?" 

She was so incredibly awkward and she knew it. She wanted to jump off the side as she spoke. 

He only laughed. 

"That's cool! Well, sadly none of my friends got accepted, so I've just been trying to find people that I can make new friends with. And you seem cool!" 

She just creepily giggled, accidentally of course. She never really spoke to any guy like this that wasn't either Mako of Myne' uncle. 

"Yeah uh, you look cool too! I mean- are cool!" 

She really wanted to jump off the side right now. 

He laughed at her attempt for conversation. 

"Well I'm going to go see if there are other people who will want to be friends! Then maybe we can sort out a team! See ya around!" 

He bolted away abruptly, leaving her speechless. 

"Wow." 

Myne came back with a stream of blooding running down the middle of her head. Dripping off her chin. She looked healthily fine however. 

"Oi! What happened?!" 

"Since I was eager she said she'll teach me something firsthand!" 

"Well, what did she teach you?" 

"The pecking order!" 

"Ah."

Myne wiped the blood from her face. 

"Also! Don't think I didn't see you blow it!" 

"W-what do you mean?!" 

"It has been less than 10 minutes and you are indulging yourself on men like prostate cancer." 

"Shut up! I wasn't trying to y'know!" 

The bell rang, meaning they had to get into the main building. They started making their way, while talking about how they spent their first minutes in this school getting scolded and beaten up by the second in command. 

On their way, they noticed that everyone was inside already, except them. And also, the red haired girl. Now that they got to see her this close, she was super short. She was about 4'11. 

They both looked down at her and couldn't help but snort in laughter. This caught her attention. 

"What are you two laughing?" 

She spoke with a tone that was underlyingly dangerous. Like she was waiting to snap on someone. 

They didn't care. 

"I didn't know you had such a short fuse-" 

They snorted again at Anansi hidden joke. 

The girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot. 

"Ha ha! Like I haven't that one before." 

Myne held in her laughter as much as she could while trying to speak. 

"Ay relax, we didn't know you were short tempered-" 

They started laughing so hard they fell ass first on the floor. The red haired girl didn't find this amusing. 

"You two are despicable!" 

Her voice seemed to be more and more annoyed. 

Myne, who's forehead vein was buldgent from her laughter, tried again to talk through her tears and laughter. 

"D-don't worry- heh-! We'll g-go in..." 

Anansi dramatically held Myne by the shoulders, shaking her head while holding in her laughter in suspense. 

"And you can follow us short-ly!" 

They started to cry legitimate tears and was rendered vegetables from how hard they were laughing. 

The red haired girl gritted her teeth and stomped her foot, this caused her hair to raise and from into sharp tendrils and makeshift axes. 

Their laughter ceased almost immediately. 

"I see our plan was short-sighted!" 

"And short lived." 

The red hair girl clenched her fist. 

"That's it!" 

She swung at them, but before anything could escalate any further, the sound of mechanical whirring was heard over them. 

All of them quickly glanced upward to see a girl slowly descended upon them with a propeller on her back. 

With closer inspection, both Anansi and Myne realized that it was the ceiling fan girl. She had round and long golden hair. And her entire outfit was brown. And just like all of them, she had her sweater tied around the waist. It was also brown. 

"Hello everyone~ My name is Teresa Nevermore and I came to cancel this fight! It's pointless." 

Everyone gave each other shifty eyes. Not knowing what to do next. She giggled. 

"Why don't we calm down and be like that man over there that's running away with something that seems mildly important!" Teresa said gleefully. 

The other three shifted their heads to where she pointed to see a man covered in all shade jump off the top of the school and land safely. Just as he did, a giant dome covered the school, making it impossible for them to get in, or anyone to get out. 

The man was holding this ancient and glowing staff. As soon as he dusted himself off, they all locked eyes with each other. 

Myne, feeling diplomatic, stepped forward to address herself. 

"Um, whatcha got there?" 

The man looked unnerved, uneased by the sight of these four girls. 

"Ugh, why do I have to deal with child care?" The man said in a very slick and grimy voice. 

The girls all looked at each other and mutually agreed that whatever this man was up to and just did. 

Was no good. 

Anansi propped her Nautilus, Myne readied her Stop Sign, Teresa physically handled her ceiling fan, and the red haired girl's hair rose into sharp needle-like tendrils and axes. Some tendrils were lifting her off the group so that she was higher than everyone else. 

The man saw this, and grinned confidently before running away. 

"Sorry girls, I have no time to play with shrimps like you! I gotta get this relic to-" 

Just then, he was forceful sent towards Teresa, beyond his will. Like someone strong yanked him with a rope. He appeared infront of her and he looked very confused. Immediately afterwards, Teresa scored one good hit across his left cheek using her fist. He stumbled back, but looked unharmed. 

He frowned. 

Everyone gave her a really admired but fearful stare. To which, Teresa innocently giggled. 

"Sorry if that hurt sir!" 

She was so innocent. 

The red hair girl turned one of her unused tendrils into a hand and shook hands with Teresa. 

"Name's York, York Folicleene, and what the hell was that?!" 

Teresa giggled. 

"That's my semblance, Singularity!" 

Everyone's eyes sparkled at this girl. She was a human blender. Her ceiling fan propellers were blades that rotated as long she squeezed the pressure lever in the bulb of the ceiling fan. Mix that with her semblance and she literally was a blender. 

The man sighed. 

"So, that means that I can't leave this place till I kill you...? Fine." 

The man took out a hourglass from inside himself, his physical composition was mysterious. He placed it on the floor. 

"I only have five minutes to spare to kill you four, I'm on a tight schedule." 

Myne was the first to step up, she placed four mines behind her, one for everyone there. They all assumed that she wanted them to use it later as a launching pad.

"Yeah buddy, LETS MAKE IT THREE!" 

To be Continued!


	3. Chapter Three

The man grunted and rushed after the four girls. 

All of them, not knowing what to do in this situation, chose to scatter, except for Myne, who took him head on. 

The man last second revealed his weapon, it was a rapier sword. 

Myne held up her stop sign to block the attack, the sound of metal clanking echoed through everyone's ears.

They knew this was a legitimate fight. 

York used her hair to grapple onto one of the light posts that arched over the walkway to the main door. She decided it was best to watch how the fight goes before engaging. 

Anansi's Nautilus split into two, creating two scythes that she used her middle set of hands to wield. Her top and lower set were ready for any form of hand to hand combat she may have to go through. 

She grappled onto one of the light posts as well, however, she was using it as a means for momentum. The bladed part of the scythe detached, leaving behind a connecting set of chain links. The blade wrapped around the arch of the light posts and she swung over and under it. 

The force of the swing brought her directly above the man. She reconnected her scythes to form her anchor. To which she was planning on squashing him with the dropping impact force. 

Teresa followed Anansi' lead and helped her prepare and double aerial attack. Her four propeller blades merged into two Buster blades. Thick but still as sharp. She came down on him in an attempt to cleave him. 

The man jerked his hardest to his right, making Myne lose control of her weapon and losing her grip. When she noticed she was unarmed, the man jumped up swiftly and drop kicked her. 

The impact of the kicked launching him away from the double aerial attack. He landed effortlessly a couple of meters away from the three girls. 

Anansi and Teresa were derooting their weapons from the ground. To which Anansi helped up Myne and gave her back her weapon. 

"You good?" 

Myne nodded prouder than before. 

"Guy's tough!" 

Both Anansi and Myne got into a mirrored stance. Teresa noticed this and giggled, she knew that they had good synergy. 

The man was caught off guard by a red tendril whizzing past his cheek. He looked up to see York taking swift but deadly strikes with her seemingly tough and sharp hair. 

He served to his left and to his right, dodging the sharp tendril strikes. He couldn't really run away from here, there were light posts everywhere, meaning that she always had the stable high ground. 

One of her hair tendrils managed to wrap around his leg. She smirked and slammed him over her shoulder to the opposite side of the ground from where she is. 

Directly before the slam, Myne's mine was placed under him. So the mine blew him up into the air. It caused some visible damage to him. 

He growled. 

"Ugh! You girls were supposed to be in the building like everyone else!" 

Everyone didn't know what that meant. 

Teresa and York jumped after him while in the air, he unsheathed his rapier and gave a quick slashed across both their chests. Their aura protected them, but they were sent back down to the ground almost immediately. 

The man landed. 

York and Teresa bounced off the floor and barely regained their footing right next to Myne and Anansi. 

They stayed like that, staring at each other. All four girls stood in a line. 

Anansi took a deep breath. 

"Alright girls, look, that man came here with for this relic thingy whatever, right?"

Everyone responded with a sheepish yeah as the man was slowly walking towards them with his rapier in hand. 

They all got into their fighting stances. 

"So, what if we take the relic and stall time? If we can get the relic from him, his main objective will no longer be to kill us, but to have the relic in hand." 

They stood quiet, it was a silence that meant to her that they were absorbing the plan into their brain. Anansi chuckled. 

"Myne and I will stall him, you two get the relic. We have three minutes to stall!"

Everyone nodded. He charged. They scattered. 

Myne and Anansi were on the frontlines against this mysterious man. He remained in perfect shadow the entire time. They couldn't get a profile of him besides that fact that he had a rapier. 

Anansi swung her anchor in a cleaving motion, to which the guy responded with a simple side-step, what he didn't expect was Myne predicting his movement and was face to face with him. 

He crossed his forearms and blocked her mine explosive. Myne smirked and continued the chase. Her grey dress flailing behind her. Her sweater ruffling in her speed. 

Anansi trapped the ring hilt of her anchor and gripped it. She then used all six of her arms to hold it by the ring and spin in a circle. Creating a manmade cyclone. 

York and Teresa were waiting for their time to strike. Teresa was using her ceiling fan to fly up. She then perched herself in a perfect sniper spot. Her propellers separated down the middle of the bladed and a yellow laser beam shot out of it. 

The man glanced at the shot and gestured his hand infront of it. The shot got reflected, which caught Teresa off guard. The shot got her in her right shoulder, causing immense damage. She held in her pained yelp. 

Myne, rushing him, thought to herself. 

Well that's your semblance huh?

Myne cackled manically to herself. Anansi sped past her with her spinning attack and collided weapons with the man. The man was fearsome, his strikes were as fast as her consecutive spins. He was trying to break down her attack which he eventually did. She fell down and rolled backwards. 

She ran past Anansi, giving her stop sign to her. Anansi was confused, but knew what plan Myne had in mind. It was what they did whenever they wanted to make new fishing areas and clearing the seabed. 

The man was confused at her choice to discard her weapon while still rushing him. He admired her moxy, or her insanity. Probably both. 

Just then, he felt slight tug at his waist. He looked down and saw a red tendril groping for the staff that was in his cloak. He quickly grabbed the tendril and gave her the same treatment she gave him earlier. A shoulder toss. 

After the toss he went to go refocus on Myne, to which she gave him a good left hook on his right cheek. He seemed unphased. 

The man, annoyed by their pitiful attempts, took out his rapier, which quickly configured into a grenade launcher. He aimed it at her face and shot. 

Teresa and York gasped as if their soul left their bodies. They didn't know if Myne would be alive after that. 

Anansi just laughed and kept on placing tens of mines onto her anchor using Myne's weapon. The smoke cleared, the man was overly confident in securing his first kill. 

However, he was shocked to see that Myne was completely unphased by his ordeal. Like the explosion never happened, if anything, she looked healthier and more toned. 

She cracked her knuckles and gave another left hook, this time, he was sent back a couple of meters. 

Myne rubbed her knuckles on her chest cockily. 

"You see, my semblance makes me completely immune to explosions, and makes me powered up everytime I get hit by one!" 

The man smirked and reconfigured his grenade launcher back to a rapier. 

"Just what do you intend to do when I don't explode you?" The man teased confidently. 

Myne, playing along, tapped her chin, and then quickly raised her other hand to show the relic he was just holding. 

The man looked back into his cloak to see that she had somehow taken it. 

"Well then I'll just take this then! Its really easy to rob when in a smokescreen, hehe!" 

Everyone else gave a proud smile and gained a bit more vigor to go on. 

The man spoke no more words, he immediately just lunged at her, rapier first. 

Anansi tossed Myne back her weapon, then she tossed her anchor all the way the air with all her strength and detonated all of the mines she had placed on it. 

York dashed infront of Myne and created a shield with her hair. The man's rapier crashed against her hair with a force that made her jolt and deplete her aura. She was fine, but that man devoided her of all her defensive aura. One slash attack and she was a goner. 

However, Myne knew why she had protected her briefly with a shield. 

"Hey Teresa!" Myne said as she tossed Teresa the relic. She caught it with her non-damaged arm. Then began to use her ceiling fan to fly away. 

The man quickly blitz past York to get to Myne. He took his rapier and dealt several light stabs to her aura, causing it to break completely. She had underestimated how physically strong this guy was. 

His last hit was a hilt blow to her temple. Making her and York rendered dazed and weakened. The man's feats were nothing to scoff at, but since they had the relic and not him, they knew that their lives were being spared on a whim. 

He went to go parkour after her, but he was immediately grabbed by the ankles by Anansi. Her hands covered most of his legs and she slammed him down onto the pavement. 

He wasn't expecting her to be so physically strong as well. However, it was going to take a lot more than that to shatter his aura. Especially by some first year students girls. 

He used the bounce from his slam to deliver a rising heel kick to her lower jaw. This stunned her long enough for him to get back up fully and toss Both Myne and York at her. The collision of all three of them depleted Anansi's aura. 

She still had fight left in her, however when she looked for the man, he was gone. She decided to use that time to consult her partners. 

"Myne, York, you two alright?" 

York just gave a weak thumbs up and heavy breathes of physical fatigue due to immense pain. Myne was bleeding a lot, but not enough for it to be considered fatal. She gave an eager thumbs up. 

Myne grabbed her by the collar. 

"Help her you idiot! We're fine!" 

Anansi took the hint and nodded. Looked up to see if her weapon would land again any time soon. It wasn't. 

That was a good thing. 

Teresa, with one limp arm, flew away as sporadically as she could away from the man. He was scaling up the building to get to her level. 

Once he did, he was shooting his grenade launcher shots at her to get her down. He couldn't physically get to her unless he jumped, but he wasn't stupid enough to attempt that. So he kept his distance. 

She couldn't dodge all of them, the man's trajectory and overall aim was impeccable. And also, her ceiling fan had very low mobility and flexibility when it came to flying with acrobatics. 

The explosions were creating smokescreens all around her, making it unbearable to see and navigate through. However, she knew that all she was good for at the moment, is keeping this so called "relic" thing away from him. 

This continued for about tens of more seconds. 

The longer she held it, she swore she felt lighter, and felt a weird warmth resonated from this staff-like object. 

Maybe this thing was important, but why did this come out of the school? Why would the academy have it? Why wasn't anyone told?

Where they meant to know about this?

Just as she finished her train of thought, one of the grenades actually landed at her left hip. Causing her to plummet to the ground. Her defensive aura was completely depleted. 

The explosion and the impact was so abrupt and sudden that the relic was uncontrollably tossed from her hand. The instant she did, she felt heavier. 

The relic was falling out of the sky and towards the outer ring of the school yard. Close to the edge. 

The man leaped from the sniper spot he was shooting from and was heading towards the relic. He let out a maniacal laugh as he did so. Just as he was in reach, a web wrapped around her legs and slammed him down. 

A hair tendril grabbed the relic before it could fall off the edge. It was York, who was still positioned next to Myne who was seemingly fine but rendered useless for the rest of the fight. 

The web came from Anansi's wrist. She used her six arms to yank him towards her aggressively, and spartan kicked him back the other way. 

He blocked the blow with his rapier but he was still sent back due to the impact force. He rolled off and gained his footing at the edge. 

Teresa was able to land safely on the ground next to Anansi. 

Everyone there took a few seconds to catch their breath. 

The hourglass seemed almost completely drained of top sand. Time was running out. 

The man frustratingly growled. 

"Dammit!! Why couldn't you girls be inside the school as planned!! Why do you girls have to be so stubborn?!" 

Everyone was still catching their breaths, not being able to give back a retort. Except for Myne. 

"Why do you suck at your job?!" She teasingly replied. 

When the man gazed at Myne, York, who was next to her, still had the relic in her hand. The man readjusted himself to begin an attack on her. 

He began his assault. 

Anansi looked back at Teresa desperately and nodded to her, hoping she'll follow through with the plan she had in her head. 

Anansi looked up in the sky, her anchor was returning back down near York and Myne's position. 

They only had a few seconds to react, or else, York and Myne will most likely die. The man ran out of patience. 

Teresa nodded back and physically handled her ceiling fan. This couldn't have made her anymore happy. 

York and Myne tensed up, not knowing what to do next but hope something would get in his way. 

Teresa lent Anansi her ceiling fan, to which she used her right sent of arms to to toss it with all her strength in front of York.

Teresa then activated her Semblance, only on Anansi. Making her uncontrollably magnetize to her ceiling fan's position. 

She beat the man to York's position, to which the man wasn't prepared for. He wasn't going to let this girl stop him from getting to the relic. 

Her anchor came back down and she grabbed it in quick succession after being magnetized to her new spot. Her anchor was glowing in power from its travel. 

The man side stepped to get around Anansi and kill York for the relic, but to his surprise, in his bloodlust, he went around her and completely dismissed the mine that was newly placed on the floor. 

Myne gave him the middle finger as the explosion sent him back a few steps. Once he was out of his daze, he saw Anansi swing the anchor to his gut at full throttle. He was caught off guard by the sudden mine and didn't have time to block this attack. 

He imagined he would tank the attack and continue his plan. 

However... 

The impact of the swing took out his defensive aura and made me spout blood from his mouth. The impact caused a sonic boom and a mini earthquake in the surrounding area, since this floating island has no vaults, all the concentrated earthquake power was concentrated to the epicenter, his gut. 

The surrounding area still did receive a gaping mini divide along the pathway to the entrance of the academy. The hit sent the mysterious man off the side of the island and he was rendered immediately unconscious as soon as the blow connected. 

Myne happily chuckled as York and Teresa were left speechless with their mouths gaped open in shock. 

The hourglass ran out of top sand, and the shield barrier covering the academy's entrances were taken away. 

The doors were immediately opened with General Ironwood and Winter Schnee hopping down from the top opening of the school which was Ironwood's office. 

The first year students were gathered st the door but too scared to fully step outside and deal with the mayhem that just occurred. 

By the urgency of the how fast and heavy Ironwood and Winter jumped down, the four girls assumed they watched the entire thing. Probably because they were chasing the guy, but called up the barrier before they could leave with him. Leading him to fall in front of the girls late for the meeting.

Had they accidentally saved this school cause they were making short people jokes?

Teresa gravitized the four girls together, converging on the ceiling fan, to which they sat together on the soil, catching their breaths. 

York's tendril tossed the relic over to Ironwood, who was just on his way to tell them something. 

She took a deep breath.

"Take it...! We don't want it..." 

Myne spoke after her. 

"Woo! Go team...yeah..." 

Ironwood and Winter ordered the other teachers to hoard the other kids inside and continue on with the first year initiation speech. 

They had to speak with these four girls privately, but first. The paramedics on this part Atlas had to tend to them first. 

These girls will be given the opportunity to get their own special version of the initiation.


	4. Episode 4

"Do you girls know the amount of trouble you're in?!" Said Winter Schnee as she paced back and forth in front of General Ironwood's desk. To which Ironwood sat in his seat, bridging his fingers together and laying his chin on the bridge. Staring at the girls intensely in deep thought. 

The four girls sat in a line with medical repairments to their bodies. 

They sat, Anansi, who had gauze wrapped around her head in vertical stripe to straddle her chin. The kick the man gave her did more than she thought. She just sat at the edge of her seat awaiting Winter's next move. 

Myne had gauze wrapped entirely around her torso, they had stopped the bleeding and added disinfectants to her wounds. Regardless of her injuries, she was still as animated as before. She slouched in her seat and seemed completely unamused by this whole ordeal. 

York didn't necessarily had anything broken or cut, but her whole body ached, move just an inch revealed the soreness in her body. Her head dawning an oversized ice bag. She too, looked unamused by the situation.

And Teresa had recovered from her explosion hit, but the initial laser bullet was still something that got her. She hadn't activated her defensive aura when it struck, so her entire left shoulder was aching. It was in a arm cast. The rest of her seemed fine. She sat at her seat daydreaming and dozing off. 

This only made Winter more annoyed. 

"You kids could've been killed!" 

Myne retorted. 

"Which wouldn't have happened if you were better at your jobs!" 

Winter and everyone else in the room, besides Anansi, was taken aback by her clapback. Truth was, she was right. 

Anansi was used to Myne's quick retorts and jokes, the only person that can beat her and get under her nerves was Mako. 

Which, to be fair, is where she learned how to convey sass the best. 

Ironwood sighed in the silence of the heat of the moment. 

"You are completely right, it was our failure to apprehend such a preventable problem. With all due respect, we owe you girls more of a thank you than a reprimanding...don't you think so, Winter...?" 

Ironwood spoke promptly as always and from the chest. Each word felt like gold and delivered like silk. The last part was said with a hiss, like Winter was a child embarrassing him in front of his guests. 

Winter caught the hint and eased down. She was more like a silent dog now. 

"That being said, the situation you guys prevented is something I wish you forget about and not to speak of to anyone else on the campus." 

Anansi raised her voice immediately. 

"What?! Why?!"

York felt her energy and rose with it. 

"Yeah! All my whole body feels like Grade A garbage, and now you're telling us to forget about it?!" 

Ironwood gave a sympathetic sigh that made them ease down their anger. 

Myne sat up in her seat and Teresa paid more attention. 

"The object the man stole, is of a upper echelon than what you kids, at least as first years, can understand." 

Teresa scoffed.

"Well mister, what makes that relic so important?" 

Ironwood and Winter flinched. 

"You...know it's a relic?" 

The four girls looked at each other as if they had accidentally triggered a bad memory and felt immediate backlash. 

Teresa continued her gripe. 

"Uhhh, yeah? That's what the man called it atleast...I didn't believe it was much than probably a really strong staff, but the longer I held it, the lighter I felt by the second..." 

York immediately vouched for her. 

"Yeah, when I held it before giving it to you, I felt like...I could fly...What is that relic?" 

The room was quiet. Winter looked at Ironwood for an answer. He didn't have an immediate one this time. 

Suddenly, from the distant window of the room, the sounds of vigorous gulping of a drink and a grimy yet smooth deep voice was heard. 

They all gave that person their attention. 

Coming through an open window, was this man with unkempt black hair that rolled to the back in a smooth but spikey way. He wore a open buttoned white shirt and black jeans. He was thin with a white skin complexion, his five o' clock shadow being prominent on his face. What was even more noticeable was the giant buster sword on his back that the girls didn't even know how he was able to carry that with his thin frame. 

"Seems these girls are hammering you in since day one James, haha!" 

The man took out a flask and drank. He had no boundaries. 

Ironwood sighed. 

"Qrow...it's 'General'." 

Qrow only laughed with a 'whatever' attitude. 

He then immediately slammed his fist on his desk. 

"Goddammit James, how was a regular person able to steal that thing?! I thought you had the best military defense in the world?! Just what the hell is going on?!" 

Ironwood was being pressed by this random man, to which the girls thought he would attack back on, but he didn't. 

Winter Schnee look very unamused by his presence.

"Qrow! Not in front of the students!!" 

Qrow then looked at the four girls who all gave him a scared wave of hello, except for Myne, who shot her arms in the air and gave him a heart filled double wave. 

He chuckled. 

He gave a finger to Winter, a gesture to tell her to shut up. 

"Christ you two, I gave up teaching for this exact reason. Watch how it's done." 

The man just boldly sat on Ironwood's desk, to which he just allowed him too. Winter looked unnerved by his actions. 

"Look girls, to keep it blunt and in my pay roll. There are four major schools. Beacon, Mistral, Mantle, and that crappy fourth one. Had bad chicks there-" 

Winter smacked him over the head, he just continued anyways.

"Each school holds a relic that uh...Is an artifact from the ancient times, and people are willing to sell it for a good buck online to the bad people. It's our job to make sure it doesn't happen." 

Myne scoffed. 

"Pretty shitty job." 

Qrow laughed. 

"I know right?" 

Ironwood sighed and Winter went to go slap him again to which Qrow caught her hand that time. 

"Chill it ice queen!" Qrow laughed at his own joke. 

Myne grinned happily and continued. 

"Yeah cooldown Schnee!" 

Qrow laughed and jabbed his thumb towards Myne. 

"I like this girl James, weren't these the girls that stopped the guy?" 

Ironwood stood for once. 

"Yes, they are. Which is quite remarkable, that man was a veteran hunter, but these girls seemed to get in his mind and overwhelmed him. Granted, it was because of their tricky semblances that won them their valor." 

The girls felt an extraordinary amount of pride by hearing those words, they were being recognized for something they thought they just had to do. 

The man was growing on the four girls extremely fast. He gave a warm smile that they already knew was rare for him to give. 

"I can tell James, and you know how I am with right assumptions...these girls are your golden team for this whole school cycle, not just the year." 

Ironwood raised a brow but didn't say a word, he just gave a stern grunt of acknowledgement. Winter just went with Ironwood's decision. 

The girls didn't know what Qrow was in this whole debacle, but they knew he must be a legend of some kind. 

Qrow stood up and dusted himself off he took out his weapon. The Buster Sword, but then, he clicked something on the hilt and it turned into a scythe. 

The girls went wide-eyed at the new weapon configuration. He then displayed it to the girls. 

"You, purple hair, stand up." 

Anansi stood up sheepishly. 

"Show me your weapon." 

Winter and Ironwood didn't know where he was going with this. 

Anansi displayed her Nautilus, Qrow seemed almost impressed. He also seemed more impressed by the weight of it. 

"You're a strong girl, tell me, what's your semblance miss six arms?" 

The nicknames, for some reason felt light to her, they didn't hurt coming from him. 

"Oh uh, I call it 'Capsize'. I can store kinetic energy into my anchor and unless it all at once as an earthquake. The more kinetic energy I store into it, the higher the magnitude of the quake...which is why the outside of this school looks like our moon." 

Qrow laughed. 

"See James, the Spider Queen with the power to destroy the world is at your disposal!" 

Ironwood was still heavily thinking about the situation as a whole. He was acknowledging that Qrow had some good points, and Winter was mad that he had any.

Anansi, feeling more pride in herself detached her anchor into two scythes. 

"See look! We're scythe buddies!" 

Qrow eyed her weapon up and down and gave a slight smile and nod before slowly walked away drinking from his flask. 

"Yep, keep your eye on that team James, you'll never know when your kids might be needed to end a war...Oh and also, word about the whole North Pole incident, it's getting worse, but the witch...is our main priority right now." 

Just like that, he vanished, leaving the girls and the two leaders in the room. The four girls whimpered as if a god just left the room. 

Ironwood cleared his throat. 

"You know how this part of Atlas floats, right?" 

York spoke up. 

"It's because of the thousands of gravity dust crystals you use to keep it up, right?" 

Ironwood chuckled. 

"No, that is actually a cover story. The relic is actually what keeps this part of Atlas floating. So if that man were to jump off with the relic, what would have happened?" 

The girls went gravely silent. Teresa spoke. 

"All of this part of Atlas...would've died due to plummeting." 

Ironwood nodded. A chill went down everyone's spines. If Teresa hadn't used her specifically needed Semblance to activate that specific time, they all would have died a tragic death. They had accidentally saved thousands of lives just because they were just really lucky. 

That realization sunk in. 

Ironwood cleared his throat to snap them out of their dread. 

"Which is why I'm congratulating you four on not only saving us, but defeating a foe many times stronger than you, and retrieving back the relic. I owe you four big time. However, it is with my sincere apology, that I wish you let this matter linger just between the four of you and no one else. To not cause public panic and false rumors."

They hated that they had to, but with the new information, they now understand why. They all reluctantly agreed. 

Myne spoke up. 

"So what's this?! We almost perish and our prize is keeping it a conspiracy?" 

Everyone tensed up again, if Myne was good at two things, was biting back and not knowing when to be quiet. She was explosive. 

Ironwood laughed. 

"Now who said that, ha. You four will be rewarded for you bravery as sort of, well, 'hush money' to keep it bluntly. First, may I have all of your names." 

Everyone felt like this was a fair deal. This general really knew how to word his sentences specifically tailored to his needs. That was scary. However, they knew he was a gentle and smart guy, so they weren't top frightened of his true intentions.

Anansi stood up first. 

"My name is Anansi Bellemere, I'm 17, and I love the ocean, which is why I'm becoming a huntress." 

Ironwood smiled and nodded. Winter Schnee gave a slight smirk too. They only asked her for her name but she slated herself professionally and basically laid herself out to them although she had no reason to fairhfull trust them after everything that just happened. 

She went by gut instinct and gave it her all. The quirks of a true leader. 

Myne stood up next, she flinched as her wounds stabbed at her. 

"My name is Myne Dynamo, I'm 17, and I'm a thrill seeker! However, I'm mostly becoming a huntress to go back to fishing with our unofficial dad, this time, with licences!" 

Myne sat back down. 

Ironwood and Winter chuckled at her tenacity. She was by far the fiestiest one in the group. 

York used her hair to stand up for her, she couldn't move her body if she tried. 

"My name is York Folicleene, I'm 17, and I'm becoming a huntress because..." 

Everyone leaned in, but in actuality, she didn't want to say. She got flushed in embarrassment and sat back down. Ironwood just gave an acknowledging nod. 

Lastly, was Teresa. 

"Hello! My name is Teresa Nevermore, like the bird! Crazy right! Well, I'm becoming a huntress to take my family out of crippling poverty and debt" She said with a a cheer. 

Everyone flinched and went wide eyed at her ultimatum. She was hitching everything on this and almost died the first day. 

Ironwood just gave a acknowledging nod. He started writing into the notepad on his desk and when he was done, he slid it to Winter, to which she read it and nodded briefly. 

Ironwood bridged his fingers again. 

"Now, as to make sure you four don't spread enough tantrum, and seeing as you've show your battle capabilities and your compatibleness as a team. Your four will now be working alongside each other as team AMYT, pronounced Amethyst, for the remainder of the four years you'll be here. And yes, that means Anansi is the team leader." 

Anansi pumped her hands in the air happily, Myne shook her in hype and awe. 

York just scoffed, she wanted to revolt but not after she had embarrassed herself. Teresa seemed happy with the whole ordeal.

Ironwood smiled and let out a quick laugh to himself. 

"Yes, this also means that you won't have to do the team program. But instead, you'll help govern it, making sure the students don't get lost or die. That'll be on the Monday of next week." 

That was in three days. 

Myne spoke up. 

"Sorry to bust your balls General, but this all seems like extra work wrapped up in a privilege package than a gift." 

Ironwood smiled and nodded. He was a man of short but accurate movements. Myne was sad a woman of a very vulgar mouth. 

York punched her on the arm and immediately regretted it. 

Myne snorted. 

"Heh! Why did you end your slate short-ly." 

This time York's hair punched her in the gut. She felt that one and immediately shut up. Teresa and Anansi just laughed at the whole ordeal. 

Ironwood starfighter his back and gave very appointing hand gestures. 

"Precisely, I was getting to that. You four will be granted access to the entirety of upper mantle, equipment upgraded by our scientist when wanted, escorted by our finest soldiers if wanted, and will now be the poster team of this school year. Sounds like a deal for the exchange of the quietness of what happened today?" 

The four girls thought about. 

They would get Government access into the malls and shops and restaurants in all of upper Atlas. They became the popular kids, and they would have the best equipment in most of the world.

Myne shot a single finger gun at him. 

"Throw in secret missions and we have a deal!"

Ironwood chuckled. 

"You girls will have to find those yourselves unfortunately, I can't risk your lives." 

Myne snapped her fingers defeatingly. Then she got another idea. 

"Bonk Ice Queen over there and we have a deal!" 

The other girls looked at her with a face that's was telling her to shut up. 

Ironwood laughed and got up, he then proceeded to karate chop Winter in the back of the head with some intended force. 

Winter looked back shocked while rubbing her head. 

"Take that as punishment for being overly rude to our students. You have to remember who really has the complex here." 

Winter bowed after rubbing her head. 

"Of course General...!" 

Ironwood cleared his throat. 

"You girls are now dismissed, your dorm is already tailored for you. It's on the fourth floor, seventh door the the right." 

The girls got up slowly due to their injuries and waddled out with slight grimaces and mumbling in pain. Winter smiled at their pain, to which Ironwood bonked her again. 

Anansi looked at her new team when they closed the door behind them. 

She took a deep breath. 

"How do I lead?"


	5. Episode Five

Saturday Afternoon: 12:37 PM

Everyone groggily woke up, Teresa being the most active out of anyone there. 

Their auras healed up their minor injuries overnight, though, they still felt exhausted. Everyone was silent the first few minutes. Taking off their gauzes and any medical applicants that was applied to their body. 

After a while, Myne was the first to speak. 

"So are we just going to ignore that yesterday happened yesterday." 

Everyone groaned. 

Anansi stumbled onto Myne's shoulder. They hadn't even gotten the chance to change clothes. 

"On the first day?! That was our first day at this school and we save the whole upper Atlas on accident while getting our asses kicked trying to save the relic that even holds up this island. We learned about even more relics, we saw this cute badass guy with a cool weapon-" 

Teresa and York cut her off before she could continue ranting to her best friend. 

"He was hot not gonna lie-" 

"I know right?! Anyways, we have a literally stamp of approval from that badass and General Ironwood to keep whatever happened yesterday a secret and in exchange we get the semi-royal treatment for the rest of our four years here?!" 

There was silence. Myne slowly pushed Anansi off her. 

"Exactly...and the fact that you're our Team Leader." 

Everyone's faces lit up as if they had forgotten that until Myne had mentioned it. 

York started rubbing her temples. 

"I can't believe I have twiddle-dumb and tweedle-idiot as my leader and colleague..." 

Myne and Anansi pouted and folded their arms. 

Teresa gave a giggle so cute it defused the situation. 

"Maybe this'll be a fun experience! Apparently we are all capable fighters for the years we are, and Ironwood and that Qrow guy said that we are the prime students. So either way, I say that it was fate we are all together. I'm happy to be in this team!" 

Everyone absorbed her words and looked at each other. The tension died down by a lot. Getting along with York was not going to be so easy. 

When they thought about it however, there was a bunch of kids that seemed plain and ordinary, the only cool looking kids they saw were each other. It probably was destiny that brought them together. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Myne, who was closest, opened it. 

It was Winter, who stood tall, proud, prompt, and arms folded behind her. She stood sharply with a happy smile. 

Myne nodded and slammed the door in her face as if it was the right thing to do. 

"As I was saying, yeah, this team is pretty stacked!" 

Everyone tensed up, Anansi just sighed and re-opened the door. She slowly peaked her head out to gauge how mad Winter was. 

Her face looked really annoyed and even more on edge now.

"...Sorry? Myne holds grudges and is really petty. I can't control her when someone makes a bad first impression. Come on in." 

Anansi opened the door to let her in. Myne gave Winter a cocky grin. To which Winter just jerked her head away from her and pouted. 

She fixed her posture a bit. 

"The General asked me to give you girls a tour around Upper Mantle. Every student besides you girls is still sleeping and stationed in the grand hall. So your dorms might cause some alarm and obvious favoritism if shown in the open. So make sure to please be quiet while I conduct the tour." 

Winter said that last part with some form of directed attention towards Myne. To which Myne rolled her eyes and gave a sassy slouch. 

York stood up from her bed. 

"We haven't even eaten or bathed yet." 

Winter took a second to acknowledge that, because she was right, they arrived there, fought, got treated, and slept for their recovering period. They didn't have time to shower, eat, or change clothes. Yet, the only thing this room smelled of, was the ocean, and gunpowder.

She cleared her throat with her eyes closed and nodded. 

"I will allow you kids 45 minutes to freshen up, we'll eat at the end of the tour." 

Winter slowly walked the room and out of the door frame. She then perked up and turned around. 

"And make sure to-"

Myne slammed the door on her face again, this time, making sure it was the loudest it could be without breaking the frame. 

York facepalmed. 

Anansi giggled. 

"You can't keep antagonizing her like that." 

Myne scoffed. 

"Why shouldn't I? Her family line is the main reason why people in lower Mantle hate their lives. Why Atlas is a shit show." 

Everyone in the room didn't expect Myne to get suddenly political. She seemed to gave this grudge for a long time coming. 

Teresa spoke up. 

"Hey Myne, look, it's mainly her father that's pulling the shots around Mantle. He's the only one in the family that holds the council seat. It's unfair to unleash your anger on his daughter instead." 

Anansi waited for Myne's infamous clapbacks, but there was none that time. She actually seemed to soak in her words. 

Myne shrugged. 

"You're right...but still. I'm just really angry at the way lower Mantle is. Believe it or not, when I become a huntress, on top of saving the ocean, I'll do so by taking up a council seat." 

Everyone was taken aback by this. Even Anansi, Myne had never spoken of this goal before. 

The room was quiet before York spoke up. 

"You realize people with a brain can hold a council seat, right?" 

Myne turned her head at her sharply, Anansi and Teresa backed into a corner with fear while Myne and York were giving off murderous intent. 

"What did you say shorty?!" 

"I said-! You're shooting for a goal way over your head!" 

"And what about it?! At least I have a dream! What do you have?!"

York seemed to flinch at that question. Her eyes sullen and shifty from Myne' gaze. As if she had been caught lying. 

"I-I...I, uh-"

Myne continued her onslaught as York couldn't form a cohesive sentence. 

"What's wrong Rapunzel?! Tell us what you plan to do with your life! If you have nothing then don't you dare lecture me on what's over my head!" 

York seemed to have completely shut up. 

Myne looked back at Anansi and Teresa and sighed. She calmed down quite a bit, but anger still lingered in her. 

"People like you piss me off! I hate the quiet ones..." 

She walked towards the door and looked at Anansi. The spider girl looked a bit scared and startled at her. Myne sighed once more. She slightly open the door to an aggravated Winter. 

However, when Winter saw her face, she immediately went to a face of solemn. The energy of the room died down to a more awkward and depressing mood. 

"Hey uh, sorry you had to hear all of that...I'll take the tour in the stead of my crew, I'll tell them everything after the tour." 

Everyone was even more confused at Myne's proposal. She was gonna spend time with Winter personally, and not have fun as a group like she normally would. Not only that, but she did that willing, and with a voice that showed some self control. Which Anansi had never seen before. She had grown up with Myne all her life, and not has she seen her like anything she has seen of her today. 

Winter was surprised at her proposal too. York was still staring at the ground, in deep thought. 

"Well um, that's decided by your team leader." 

Myne gave a one eyed stare of hopelessness to Anansi. Anansi sighed. 

"...Yes...I'll allow it." 

Winter nodded, she softly took Myne's hand, and delivered her out the room to begin the tour. 

The door closed and the room was silent for another few minutes before Teresa broke the tension. 

"We should really shower though, I'm feeling sticky." 

Everyone mutually agreed and went into the shower together. They felt like if they went one by one, the two people would be left in awkward silence, which was painful enough. So if they all went together maybe they wouldn't be so awkward and quiet. 

Well, they were right.

Along the way of their group shower, they respected each other's space...for a good while. The shower was more of three meter by three meter hot tub that went up to their chest when they sat. On each corner was a showerhead with showeing products around it for each person. 

"Woah, I keep forgetting you have three fingers!" York said while rubbing her arms with the lilac smelling soap. 

Anansi was scrubbing her hair with a shampoo product that she hadn't even heard of before. She was used to the cheap brands they bad at the lower part of Atlas. 

"Uh yeah! It comes with the package of being a spider Fawness." 

Teresa was just splashing with herself in her own corner, minding her business until the topic was brought up. 

"Excuse me captain, but uh, I'm sorry if it sounds rude, but I've never seen a Fawness as in root with their animal counterpart as you." 

York flicked her head to her and furrowed her brows. 

"Why are you calling her captain? She's our leader apparently, yeah, but it just sounds weird." 

"It's because Ironwood assigned her as so. It seems appropriate if we address her a such." 

Anansi felt quite flattered, however, she didn't like the idea of being the leader of this team, more or less being talked to like one. If anything, she thought Teresa or maybe even York would be a better leader. 

"Thanks Teresa but, please just call me Anansi. And uh, I take no offense in your question. Most Fawness just have some resemblance with their animal counterpart. Like a cat Fawness would just have cat ears or maybe a tail. I can see how my six arms and three fingers may cause on questioning." 

She looked at her appendages for a short while. Moving her other arms slowly. The top set, sticking from her shoulder blades, and the bottom set coming from her pelvic dimples. 

York raised one of her hair tendrils at her. 

"So uh, does that mean that provides you super strength? Cause spiders can lift tens of times their body weight. So does that apply to you and your strength?" 

Anansi cockily giggled. She rinsed her hair with the shower head while flexing her well toned muscles along her arms. 

"How you think I'm able to lift that anchor? It's the heaviest weapon in the world." 

Teresa gave a laugh that suggested that she was telling a half truth. So did York. 

The awkward silence was lifted a bit. The cheery attitude was slowly creeping it's way back. 

"So you're telling me...your weapon cannot be lift or even used by even the top hunters in the world because it's simply too heavy?" 

Anansi nodded proudly. York gave a chuckled that seemed to tell her that she'd wager that it was liftable. 

York wrapped all her hair tendrils around her anchor. 

Teresa noticed that and decided to question it. 

"Also, York, how are you able to control your hair?" 

York flinched. 

"It's my semblance...this isn't even my real hair, all the hair you see here, is all metal threads. I just use my semblance, that allows me to control chemical and bodily functions in only my body, to control my hair by proxy. Making me able to turn my hair into my own weapon." 

Everyone smiled but then immediately began to think about the bigger picture. 

What happened to her real hair?

Anansi tried to ask her that, but she immediately shot her down. Saying that she is not willing to talk about it yet. 

This made Anansi quite peeved. Not cause she doesn't want to talk about that specifically, but because of the fact that York has been the most secretive while everyone else has been giving the team the respected trust. 

She decided to let that notion go. 

"Now behold Anansi Bellemere, as my several metal tendrils, lift your apparently heavy weapon with ease." 

Her tendrils gripped the anchor, about ten tendrils were wrapped around it, and she tried to hoist it up. However, her neck cramped as a result which made her retract them immediately. 

"Ah-! What the fuck?! How much does that thing weigh?!" 

Teresa covered her own mouth at York's vulgar language, she proceeded to giggle at how cute she looked doing it. 

Anansi was just laughing, she wasn't kidding about the weight of her own weapon.

"Yep! Nautilus is heavy enough to even have its own gravitational pull when I super charge it. Regularly I want to say that it weighs as much as a condensed Atlas Super Mech, the ones that they use down at the bay for protecting against sea Grimm. Which is actually what I based this weapon off of." 

Teresa and York seemed mildly impressed. At least they knew that Anansi's strength was absurdly beyond theirs. In terms of physical strength that was. In terms of speed and attack speed, she was quite lacking. 

York's thoughts immediately went to the blow she landed on that shady guy they fought. 

"Wait! Is that guy dead then?! That blow with the weapon and your strength should have killed him." 

Anansi's face went blank and emotionless. She didn't quite know herself. 

"Uhhh, let's just say that he's just recovering. Plus, if he did die, he would've exploded when I hit him. That earthquake with someone's guard down is enough to explode their body." 

Teresa and York sheepishly giggled at that statement. That part of Anansi's move set scared them. 

Then, completely changing topic, Anansi points at York using her top right and middle right hands. 

"Wait! You can control the chemicals in your body?! Like pheromones and estrogen right?!"

York gave her a raised brow. 

"Uh, yeah? What about it?" 

Anansi narrowly gazed at the physique, bust size, and height of everyone in the room. Teresa and Anansi had a decent bust and good physique, although Teresa seemed to be on the meatier side than muscle. She seemed to be really squishy even though she just barely had visible fat on her. 

York on the other hand had a good physique, but her bust was almost nothing. That and her height was laughable. 

"Then why not use those to make you taller?!" 

York looked down at herself and blushed madly. She looked back up Anansi with anger in her eyes. 

"You're sick! I prefer my body nautral, that's why!" .

Anansi snorted to herself, Teresa and York were eager to know why she was laughing. 

"That plan seems a little...'short' sided-!" 

Despite everything she just heard about her leader, she launched all of her hair tendrils at her.


	6. Episode 6

"These are the student's lockers." Winter Schnee gestures her hand elegantly to a bunch of aligned rocket shaped lockers. It was colored white and blue like all of Upper Atlas. 

The number pad was holographic, like it required a pin instead of a lock. 

Myne seemed to like that part, although she hated memorizing, she would rather memorize four numbers than have to deal with masterlocks. 

"Your team's lockers are numbers 45, 46, 47, and 58." 

Myne's curiosity piqued. 

"Why the outlier?" She said in genuine confusion.

Winter was atleast somewhat happy that she was at least paying some attention to her during the tour. For a while, she bad thought that Myne didn't care and was zoned out for most of it. 

"Well you see, it's tradition to have at least one person have a locker far away from the rest. It helps merge the other teams from around the schools, as they are forced into at least acknowledging each other. It's good for socializing." 

Myne nodded in sheer respect. That was a nice tradition they had here, which can only reflect off the personality and heart of Ironwood. All and all, although built like an absolute unit, the general of the strongest military and the most technology advance country, he was a softie. 

"Another question, who is assigned that locker?" 

Winter giggled. 

"Funny you should ask, it's you." 

Myne sighed while Winter continued her condescending giggles. They really loved antagonizing each other. 

However, truth be told, Winter actually did hear what Myne said about her in their dorm room. Although she should be mad at her for the accusations, she was right, her family line, more specifically, her dad, has been making some morally wrong decisions with his money and political power. As a top tier huntress herself, she should've at least tried to stop some of it in the past, but she hasn't. 

Myne had everyone reason to not like her. So as much as she would love to argue and general hit her, she knew that it would only fuel her hidden anger towards her more. 

They continued on with the tour. 

Winter had led her downstairs, which surprisingly, they were on the fifth floor, the highest floor of the building. Their dorms were on the highest floor, which is a smart way of trying to hide them. 

Now they were on the third floor, where mostly the higher classmen were at. Winter's phone began to rang. 

"Oh, excuse me a second."

She answered her phone and got really quiet during the first few seconds, which Myne saw, turn more in irritation. 

She sighed and hung up the phone. 

"Qrow...!" 

She glanced at a few upper classmen. 

"Hey! You kids have nothing else better to do, your semester starts on Monday as well, so do me a favor and give this girl a tour. I have to be away." 

Without hesitation, this group of four rushed to them and told Winter that they had it under control, but questioned her on why a first year was getting a tour while the others were away. To which she responded with an elegant jump out the window.

How inconspicuous. 

Myne had to readjust herself to the sight of these four. It consisted of two guys and two girls. The guys being absurdly taller than the two girls. 

The guy on the left had grey hair slick back and a black butler suit. His glasses her devoid of a top frame. The girl to his right was almost as short as York, just a bit taller. 

The girl had a pink witch outfit with glaive that was floating beside her. Her hair was brown and long. 

The guy her to right had orange spikey hair and a orange torn up short. He had a very dark green cargo pants and Winter boots. He seemed really conceited with his stance, showing off his muscles. 

The last girl was just playing on a Etch-A-Sketch. Her eyes and hair being white and a baize long dress. She seemed too younger to even be here. 

"Heya there freshie!" 

The orange haired kid gave a good shoulder punch to Myne, making her feel a bit more less on edge. 

"Oh hey! What team are you guys? Said Myne wanting to know more. 

"We are Team MATR!" Said the orange haired man. She could tell that he was the team leader. 

The white haired girl looked up from her Etch-A-Sketch. 

"'Martyr' to be exact." She then swiftly went back to playing on her Etch-A-Sketch. 

The other two seemed uninterested in this debacle. The orange haired kid saw this and had this face of lazy disappointment on his face. Like he wanted to say something but didn't want to waste his energy on them. 

"You know what guys, me and Taytum will show the freshie around, you guys can go and do whatever without us." 

The other two team members immediately fled the scene. Leaving him, and apparently the white haired girl whose name is Taytum. 

Myne noticed the rudeness of the other two members, she was angry, but not as angry as she was at the orange haired kid. She hated people like him. 

Pushovers. 

"Where do you want to go to first?" Taytum said with some chirp in her voice. 

Myne had to think about it. 

"Perhapz- well, I don't want to walk anywhere to be honest. Can I just have a talk through instead? I want to get back to my team as soon as possible, I wanted to try to get good with Schnee but since she left there is really no point now." 

The orange and haired kid and Taytum looked at each other with a raised brow. They decided to sit down against the wall next to their door room. Myne sat in between both of them.

"Uh, well uh, how about this school? Can you tell me the basics about it's architecture?" Myne said in a very uncomfortable voice. 

The orange haired kid spoke first. 

"Well, as you probably already know. There are five floors, the second through   
Fifth floor that are for every year of student. The seniors being at the fifth floor, the freshmen being at the second floor like you." 

Myne nervously giggled. She had promised to Ironwood that she wouldn't disclose any information regarding their special treatment. 

"Uh yeah! Hehe...And um, the school in general?" 

Taytum spoke up this time. 

"The school has multiple floors too, having five as well. The main floor is for the meeting hall and the training room where some classes go on certain days to spar for a grade. The second floor is for the classes regarding basic studies, and the third floor is regarding huntsman studies. There is a basement floor that only Ironwood and Winter go into, and so is the fourth floor which is the headmaster's office." 

Myne nodded with acknowledgement. Having information for her being auditory was way better than getting a physical tour in her opinion. And plus, if she wanted to see the school for the first time. 

She'd want to do it with Anansi. 

Myne felt way more comfortable with these two, they had voices that showed genuine care and light hearted empathy. 

"Any other questions?" The kid with the orange hair said. 

Myne thought a bit. 

"I would like to know your name." 

Taytum and the orange haired guy looked at each other. 

"Name's Malachite Bronzio! The leader of team Martyr." 

Myne smiled. 

"Well Malachite, my second question is, how should a team function in this school?" 

There was an awkward silence. She felt as if Malachite and Taytum didn't have an answer, but it felt like they had lost the truth more than never knew it. 

Malachite sighed. 

"A team should not look up to the leader, but to each other, only looking to the leader when hope is needed. The leader, picked by the headermaster, is who he determines to be the one who can carry the burden and has tremendous amount of hope and willpower in them. The glue to the team, if you will." 

He looked down after saying it. Myne was soaking in every word he said, he was one-hundred percent right. 

Taytum spoke up this time. 

"A team is better if they work off each other in the field than work off themselves. An attack lands harder as a combo than a direct approach. What I'm saying is, play around each other, make sure you learn to live and love your team. Even though sometime you might want to pull your hair out, believe it or not, they become family to you." 

Myne, again, nodded in acknowledgement. These two knew their stuff. It was silly of her to think otherwise. 

The more they talked, the more she would begin to think about Winter and York. She would know that she would have to change herself, or at least control herself, is she wanted to maintain a crucial team member. 

"And what if...you make a bad first impression?" 

There was another long silence. 

"Well then, if you can't get along with someone initially, then you should try your best to make amends for it. And if that doesn't work, then at least respect each other. If you can't stand being around each other, then at the very least show each other that you are quite exceptional on the battlefield, cause in a fight is where all the real emotion comes out. You may not like each other as friends, but as fighters." Malachite said with a wide smile. 

Myne smiled at that. Malachite was right, she should at least show York that she was worth even talking to and not the complete jackass she was before. 

She got up and dusted herself up. 

"Thanks you two, that's all I wanted to know!" Myne said as she turned around and walked away. 

Taytum called for her. 

"Hey! What's you're name freshie?" 

Myne turned around and gave them a double peace sign as she began walking up the stairs. 

"Myne Dynamo! The 'M' of the Team AMYT!" 

She walked out of sight. 

Taytum and Malachite knew something was off. 

She's a freshie, so why is she going to the fifth floor...and why does she have a team already?

Most importantly, why would someone like Winter allow this?

"Hey Taytum?" Malachite said with a stoic face and voice. 

"Yeah?" 

"Junior Detective Time!"


End file.
